Akatsuki Loves Deidara
by Pinkyni21
Summary: Deidara gets convinced to stay single for awhile. So why not date around? Yaoi ItaDei, HidaDei, SasoDei, and PeinDei so far!
1. Chapter 1: Itachi

_Sorry for not updating my stories! My internet has been down for a while and I just got It fixed! Expect updates from my other stories soon!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

_Warnings: Yaoi and Lemons, Language_

**The Akatsuki Loves Deidara**

**Chapter 1: Itachi**

The Akatsuki was abnormally quiet today. There was only one reason why, Hidan. Hidan had been sick for over a week. He was bed ridden after being poisoned on a mission. Ever since then he had been unconscious in his room. Many of the other members just continued on with their lives like nothing happened and others were glad the foul-mouthed Jashinist was quiet for once. The only one seemingly worried was Deidara. He checked on and took care of the sickly immortal. There were no problems until the immortal woke up.

Hidan opened his eyes to find the blonde bomber asleep in a chair next to his bed. What the hell? Why would Deidara of all people be in his room? As far as he knew the bomber hated his guts. The last time he talked to the artist he glared at him and walked away.

"Deidara why the fuck are you here?" The addressed jolted awake and quickly made his way out of the room leaving a very confused Jashinist behind. Not only did Deidara fall asleep next to his bed, he also ran out of his room as soon as Hidan uttered a word to him. Strange.

* * *

><p>For the next couple of weeks the artist seemed to be avoiding Hidan. As soon as he entered the same room as him he would say he needed to work on his art and leave. Deidara also seemed to be spending allot of time with Itachi. Now that he thought about it that worried him the most. Every member of the Akatsuki knew of the mutual hate shared between him and her. So why would Deidara be hanging around with the Uchiha? Hidan decided he needed help from the smartest person he knew to help him investigate, Sasori.<p>

He knew exactly where to find the puppeteer, his workshop. Turning a corner he found himself facing the hard wooden doors of Sasori's workshop. Hidan knocked loudly causing the sound to echo through the empty hall. Within seconds an aloof redhead appeared before the immortal.

"What do you want Hidan, I'm busy." Hidan pushed pass Sasori heading into the room ignoring the glare he received. Sitting on a stool in the corner of the room, Hidan explained how he needed Sasori to help him figure out why Deidara was avoided him.

"I'll help you on one condition." Hidan knew he should just leave now but he needed to figure this out before the bomber killed him in his sleep or something.

"Anything, as long as it isn't too fucking weird."

"Just kill two powerful shinobi and bring their bodies to me." Now Hidan wasn't the must sane person in the world but he still found it creepy what the puppet did with those bodies. Shaking down the shiver going up his spine he quickly agreed and left the room.

* * *

><p>Deidara was currently lying next to Itachi on his bed running his fingers lightly over the Uchiha's chest. They had been dating for a couple months now and everything was going fine. That was until the Uchiha found out Deidara had a little crush on Hidan. Deidara was checking on Hidan one day during his recovery and place a kiss on his forehead. Unfortunately Itachi had decided to come in that same moment. Ever since then Itachi had banned Deidara from seeing or even talking to the immortal. The best way to do that, avoid him. He was broken out of his thought by a gentle kiss placed on his forehead.<p>

"What are you doing awake?" asked the sleep deprived Uchiha.

"Hmmm? Oh, I was just thinking that's all, un." He cuddled further into Itachi's embrace.

"Hn." One thing about dating an Uchiha you have to learn their language. This 'Hn' meant 'about what?' He knew he couldn't tell him it was about Hidan without conflict. He had to think of something and fast.

"U-ummm, I was thinking about when we would tell the other members about us. They will found out eventually won't they, un?" It was true. Even he was curious how the other members would react. Some of the other members even hit on him before but he never really paid attention to it until Itachi.

"Hn, whenever you're ready." Of course, never expect more than one sentence when speaking to Itachi.

"How about today, un?"

"Hn." Getting a yes in Uchiha language Deidara shifted to lay on top of Itachi. He placed a soft kiss on his lips then tucked his head underneath his chin. Maybe this could work out after all.

* * *

><p>Later on that day all the members of the Akatsuki were gathered in Pein's office for an announcement. Hidan was curious why a nervous looking Deidara was standing next to a seemingly stoic Itachi in front of Pein's desk. Pein moved to stand in front of the pair and then cleared his throat to gather all of the member's attention.<p>

"I ordered you here today for an announcement from Itachi and Deidara. Itachi, Deidara, please inform us on what you needed us here for." With that Pein moved to take a seat next to Zetsu.

Deidara shyly shuffled from foot to foot before nudging Itachi.

"Hn, fine. Deidara and I would like to inform all members on our relationship. We have been dating for the past couple of months. Any questions?" Yeah, Hidan had a question.

"Fucking HOW?" That seemed to be both Konan's and Pein questions because their hands immediately went down. Deidara blushed before deciding to answer.

"W-well, Itachi admitted that my art was beautiful and so was I." He muttered the last part before hiding his face on the side of the Uchiha's left arm. Anger started to bubble in the pit of the Jashinist's stomach. Didn't the blonde hate Itachi?

"Deidara-sempai how come you didn't date Tobi! Tobi thinks your pretty?" Pssh, like the blonde would ever date that moron.

"Y-you think I'm pretty Tobi, un?" Another blush from the blonde and a glare from Itachi.

"Tobi always thought Deidara-sempai was pretty!"

"Thanks, Tobi-kun." Sasori sensed Itachi getting angry and decided to end the conflict before it started.

"Congratulations, now Deidara we have a mission so follow me." After they left the rest of the members questioned the Uchiha on his relationship.

"Are you going to buy him gifts?" Why can't Kakazu think about anything other than his fucking money?

"Hn."

"You really like his art?"

"Hn."

"Do you really like him?"

"Hn."

"Have you had sex, yet?" Ok, that got Hidan's attention. They couldn't have had sex yet could they? Deidara seemed too innocent. Unless the bastard forced him! He would kill the Uchiha if he raped the bl-

"Yes, we have." With that Itachi left the room. So they have? How dare he touch his blonde in that way! He would save HIS blonde if it were the last thing he did in his immortal life!

* * *

><p>When Deidara got back from his mission he noticed Itachi was absent. He still felt bad for Itachi after learning how Tobi decided to fight for his honor. Itachi won but suffered a pulled calf muscle. So, Deidara decided to make it up to him.<p>

Itachi limped into his room to find it lit by candlelight. What in the world? As he traveled further into the depths of the dim room he found the most arousing sight in his life. There on his bed was Deidara naked with only his cloak on. With all the buttons undone he got an eyeful of lightly tanned skin. His hair was out of it's normal half-ponytail and curled in soft waves. He looked delectable.

As soon as Deidara spotted him he crawled off the bed and sauntered up to Itachi.

Wrapping his arms around his neck and pressed his lips against the Uchiha's. Feeling Deidara's lips against his snapped him out of his lustful daze. He aggressively pressed his body back against the blondes while pushing his tongue past sinful lips. As he mapped out the mouth of his uke he slowly moved them towards the bed. As soon as Deidara's back hit the mattress Itachi was on top of him. Breaking the kiss Deidara pushed on Itachi shoulders so he could gain his breath.

"S-so you l-like your s-surprise, u-?" He was cut off by another harsh kiss.

"Love it." The next several minutes passed by with Itachi passionately kissing Deidara while removing clothes. When they were both naked Itachi attacked Deidara chest with kisses before taking a nipple into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the nub until it was hard before giving it a harsh suck.

"Nngh, Itachi w-wait, un!" The Uchiha looked up with a look made of pure confusion and hurt. Seeing the look on his handsome lovers face Deidara moved to flip Itachi underneath him.

"I'm supposed to pleasure you not the other way around. Your hurt because of me, so let me just do this one thing for you, un." Itachi was going to interrupt and say he wasn't really that hurt but why ruin what the blonde wanted? He was brought out of his thoughts by a lick to his aching member.

"Nnngh, D-Deidara what are you d-doing?" Hearing the normally stoic Uchiha moan just encouraged Deidara to continue. Twirling his tongue around the head of the hardened shaft he engulfed the erection into his mouth. He started sucking eager to please his lover. He traced his tongue along the vein on underside trying to bring his lover to orgasm. Itachi was determined not to cum until he was inside his lower. Gathering his strength he pulled Deidara off his member.

"I wasn't finished Itachi." The bomber pouted thinking he failed at pleasing Itachi. Still panting Itachi slowly moved his finger to circle the blonde's entrance causing a confused but please moan to fall from his lover's lips.

"You did wonderful. I just want to be inside you when I cum." He pushed his finger gently into his lover to find him already stretched. He raised a confused eyebrow to the now blushing blonde.

"W-well, you were gone for awhile and I thought I should use my time wisely, un?" The bomber was so cute when he was embarrassed.

"Naughty, Dei. Now I thought you said you were going to please me?" Deidara blushed yet again before moving to sit over the Uchiha's member. Taking a deep breath he carefully lowered himself to be fully seated on Itachi's lap. Both let out moans of pleasure.

"Nnggh, uhhmm. Itachi you won't make me do all the work, will you?" He really hoped he didn't. The last time he was so sore he has to ride on top of Hiruko the whole mission. Sasori was so pissed he even tried to poison him!

"Hn, will see." In other words if he did well for a while then he didn't. Pssh, how long could it be for Itachi to consider it a while?

**Four Hours Later**

Deidara had barely any energy left. After riding his lover for four hours straight his ass hurt like a bitch. He lifted up once again and clenched his muscles around the Uchiha's hardened flesh. This seemed to do the trick because he was flipped onto all fours with his ass lifted into the air. Itachi set a brutal pace slamming into the exhausted bomber. Deidara became a moaning mess after that.

"ITACHI, nghhh. Mmmmm, please! Harder, un!" Obeying the demand Itachi starting enhancing his thrusts with chakra. Aiming for the blonde's prostate Itachi continued slamming into his love.

"ITACHI! I'm cumming, nnggh. ITA-," With a keening cry Deidara came. Feeling the blonde clamped down on him Itachi came inside his lover with a low groan. Using the last of his energy he pulled out and brought Deidara to lie on his chest. He slowly combed his fingers through honey locks until he heard light snores echo in the small room.

Itachi knew he had to go find Hidan and talk to him soon. He found out from Sasori that Hidan was trying to get Deidara to stop avoiding him. He also learned the immortal wanted the blonde for himself. That could not happen! Ever since he found out about the blonde's crush on the immortal he knew he couldn't let the blonde anywhere near him. Hidan wouldn't care if the blonde were his. He would take him anyway. Itachi tried to move but received a tired groan from the sleeping blonde. He could confront Hidan later.

* * *

><p>Hidan could not sleep. Whenever he tried to go back to sleep a loud moan would echo throughout the halls of the hideout. Normally he would just be pissed because someone woke him up but this time it was who woke him up. Deidara was moaning out the bastard Uchiha's name! It was bad enough he learned they were dating; now they were fucking!<p>

"ITACHI! HARDER, UN!" Yeah, he wasn't getting any sleep tonight.

The next morning when he finally woke up he decided to visit Sasori to see if he gathered any information on why Deidara was avoiding him. Seeing the redhead enter the kitchen he quickly followed.

"Hey Puppet-fucker! Any new information?" Moving out of the way of the knife thrown his way he took a seat at the table.

"Itachi told Deidara to stay away from you beca-"

"Fucking why!"

"-use he learned the little blonde brat had a crush on you." Huh? Deidara had a crush on him? I guess he doesn't hate me after all.

"How do you fucking know this?"

"Itachi told me." Oh. That made sense.

"Itachi went on a mission so this is the perfect time to talk to Deidara." See the fucking puppet was useful. Hidan quickly left the kitchen and ran into the bomber's room. Deidara was working on a piece of clay that looked strangely like Pein. Weird. Well maybe he was going to blow it up. Hopefully.

"Dei-Chan." Deidara turned around with a scowl on his face until he saw whom it was. Now blushing he quickly hid the clay sculpture in his cloak before walking over to Hidan.

"What do you want Hidan, un?"

"Are you fucking avoiding me because of that Uchiha-bastard?" Deidara froze at the question. How did Hidan know that?

"Sasori fucking told me." Oh. Stupid puppet. "He also told me the reason." Fuck. "You have a crush on me?" Can you buy termites?

"Y-yes, un." The next second Deidara found himself pushed against the wall with the Jashinist's tongue shoved down his throat. Hidan pushed his right knee in between the blonde legs rubbing his member.

"Ngghh, Hidan s-stop!" Deidara pushed Hidan off before quickly straightening his clothes out. "What about Itachi?"

"Fuck 'em." Deidara really had to resist the urge to face palm. Really Hidan? He can't just walk up to Itachi and be like 'It was fun these last couple of months but after having Hidan shove his tongue down my throat I've seen the light.' That would end well.

"Listen Hidan. I like you a lot but I just can't leave Itachi like that. He would know you had something to do with it if I starting dating you right away." The blonde did have a point.

"How about you don't fucking date at all. Just be single for a while. There would be no fucking conflict." Hidan might not be the smartest member but he wasn't on Tobi's level just yet. He could be single for a while and just have fun. It sounded pretty good really.

"Ok, un." Deidara walked up and gave Hidan a chaste kiss before leaving his room. Once gone Hidan realized a flaw to his plan. How the hell would Itachi take this?

* * *

><p>Bad. Itachi was on a rampage. After calling Deidara a whore about twenty times he decided to use Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi on the poor blonde. Now Deidara was recovering in Pein's room to insure his safety.<p>

Deidara woke up with a major headache. Where the hell was he? Taking a look around he noticed blood red walls, black furniture, and a wine colored silk blanket covering his waist. Only one person in this organization could afford a room like this without being murdered by Kakazu, Pein. Why is he in Pein's room?

"Oh, your awake." A deep monotone voice took Deidara's attention off of his findings. Purple ringed eyes, orange spiky hair, multiple piercings, and pale skin. The voice belonged to none other than the Akatsuki's leader Pein.

"Leader what am I doing in here?" All he could remember was breaking up with Itachi.

"Itachi was furious when you decided to end things with him. After using both Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi on you he left saying he would be back. Before he could come back and harm you further I took you into my care to insure your safety. I finished paperwork and am very exhausted so I came for some rest. You wouldn't mind if I laid next to you, would you?" Lay next to my sexy leader? Hmmmm, why not?

"N-no, not at all." Deidara watched as Pein removed his cloak before moving toward the bed. Pulling back the comforter Pein moved into the bed next to the artist. Deidara blushed at the proximity of their bodies. He felt arms wrap around him before he was pulled into a hard chest. Was Leader spooning with him? Deciding it was best to go to sleep before he embarrassed himself, Deidara snuggled further into his pillow. Pein might be a roommate than Itachi, maybe.

* * *

><p>Sasori was pissed. His plan to have Deidara to himself backfired. He was hoping pinning Hidan and Itachi against each other would push Deidara towards him. Deidara was pushed but he was pushed toward Pein. Why would their Leader take care of the injured blonde? Normally when a member was injured they were sent to Kakazu to get sewn up and given pain pills. Deidara was sent to stay in Leader's room with leader taking care of him. Strange. Something was not right here and he was going to find out.<p>

Deciding the best way to investigate was to take a look into the feared Leader's room Sasori walked down the empty Akatsuki hallway. Coming up to the double-door bedroom of his Leader, Sasori gently pushed the door open. Scanning the room Sasori found his beloved blonde brat curled up with Pein in his bed! Yeah Pein sure was taking care of the bomber. It was more like fucking him! Sasori left the room plotting his next plan to make the blonde his.

* * *

><p>Deidara woke up strangely warm for someone who just broke up with his boyfriend. Turning around Deidara came face to face with his Leader, Pein. Remembering yesterday the blonde calmed down a bit. Sleeping in your boss's bed with your boss isn't too bad, right? Who was the blonde kidding it was frowned upon, but so was killing and shinobi did that everyday. Deidara soon found himself staring into ringed eyes.<p>

"Watching people sleep, I see."

* * *

><p><em>Which Akatsuki member do you want to see Deidara with next? <em>

_Maybe he will date people from other villages?_

_Read and Review Please!_


	2. Chapter 2: Punishment

_My internet has been down for a while again! Sorry for the small chapter but I promise a much longer chapter soon!  
><em>

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

_Warnings: Yaoi and Lemons, Language_

* * *

><p><strong>The Akatsuki Loves Deidara<strong>

**Chapter 2: Punishment**

Deidara woke up strangely warm for someone who just broke up with his boyfriend. Turning around Deidara came face to face with his Leader, Pein. Remembering yesterday the blond calmed down a bit. Sleeping in your boss's bed with your boss isn't too bad, right? Who was the blond kidding it was frowned upon, but so was killing and shinobi did that every day. Deidara soon found himself staring into ringed eyes.

"Watching people sleep, I see." Deidara blushed before muttering a quick 'sorry' and running to his own bedroom. Seeing this display Pein chuckled. Yes, he might have to punish the blond for running away from him. Chuckling darkly Pein moved out of bed plotting how to get Deidara back.

Back in his own room Deidara was freaking out. Why did he just run away from Pein like some little girl! He should have just told Pein he needed to start his next clay project and left like a normal person. Sadly, Deidara ran off and Pein probably thinks he's insane. Great. Might as well get started with my project anyway.

Later into his workings Deidara was interrupted by harsh knocking on his room's door. Sighing he place he sculpture on his art desk and moved towards the door. Bracing himself to be tackled by an orange lollipop he opened the door. He waiting but nothing came. Strange. Opening his azure eyes Deidara was met with blue tinted skin. Kisame.

"Kisame did you need something, un?" Normally he would yell at someone for interuppting his sculpting but he considers Kisame a friend and decided against it.

"Leader-sama told me to come get you. He said something about a punishment. Mind me asking, what did you do?" Gulping Deidara slowly pushed past Kisame while closing his door.

"O-oh I'm not sure. Only one way to find out, un. Excuse me." With that Deidara briskly made his way to Pein's office. Knocking twice he heard a brief 'come in' before he opened the door. Seeing Pein at his desk Deidara made his way to stand awkwardly in front of the fearsome leader.

"Deidara I'm sure Kisame informed you why you are here."

"Y-yes, Leader-sama."

"Hn, Now do you know what your being punished for?" Gulp.

"B-blowing Tobi up, un?"

"No, try again." Damn, he must be pissed about this morning then.

"This m-morning, un?" He was rewarded with a curt nod before Pein suddenly stood from his position behind the desk.

"As I'm sure you know I didn't like your little stunt this morning. I'm sure you had some reason to leave but you could at least inform your leader first. I think I've come up with an appropriate punishment. Come here Deidara." Hesitantly Deidara made his way over to Pein before he felt pressure on his neck and his vision slowly fade.

* * *

><p>When Deidara finally awoke he noticed he was still in Leader's office. He was currently laying on the leather couch located on the west side of the room. Looking down that's when he noticed something. Pink.<p>

His clothes had been changed in the brief period of time he was unconscious. He now wore a pink lace maid cafe' uniform. The main color was a magenta that blended well with his lightly tanned skin. There was a light pink bow that wrapped around his waist. The bow was tied on the back and hung to the middle of his bottom. The edges were lined with white lace. The skirt of the dress rested just below the curve of his ass showing a bit of the light pink lace panties underneath. His legs were covered in light pink thigh highs with a magenta and white lace garter on his left thigh. On his feet were a pair magenta mary janes. Reaching up to the top of his head Deidara felt his hair was down and he had some sort of lacey headband on. At least he still had fringe covering his left eye. Standing he slowly made his way to the door before he was stopped by a deep voice.

"Deidara, this is only part one of your punishment." Damn.

"What's the rest of the punishment Leader-sama?" He flinched when a cold hand was placed on his shoulder. Feeling pressure on his shoulder Deidara looked up into the ringed eyes of his fearsome leader.

"Deidara for the next week you will become the maid of the Akatsuki. You will refer to me as Pein-dono and the rest of the members as Danna. You will cook, clean, serve, and entertain all Akatsuki members without complaint. If you do not follow orders you will face very _harsh_ punishments from each and every member of this organization. Am I clear?"

"H-hai Pein-donno, un." Why do I suddenly feel this isn't going to go very well?

* * *

><p><em>So, do you like it so far?<em>

_Any Deidara pairing you'd like to see in this story will be considered. Please review!_


	3. Chapter 3: Maid Service

_Sorry for the late update!_

_Please take the poll on my profile!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._

__Enjoy! ^^__

* * *

><p><strong>The Akatsuki Loves Deidara<strong>

**Chapter 3: Maid Service**

Deidara anxiously waited for the other members of the Akatsuki to make their way to the living room. Of course Pein had insisted that he stay in the adjoining kitchen until he called for him. You see Pein had decided that he was going to formally announce to all members Deidara's punishment. The blonde still couldn't figure out why Pein chose this as his punishment. This would probably be the second must embarrassing thing to happen in his life. The first? That had to be when he first joined the organization and no one believed he was indeed male. It took a whole two weeks before Pein decided he was male and the rest of the members believed him male two days later. Really, when you say your a man over a hundred times you'd think someone would believe you. Too caught up in his inner ramblings Deidara didn't notice all the other members make their entrance into the room. He was startled when he heard a deep monotone voice right next to him.

"I'm glad to see everyone has made it. I have an announcement to make, so please take a seat." Once everyone was seated Pein continued. "Now as you all know we have been having a large lack of discipline. Let this be a lesson to all of you; defy this organization or me you will be punished. Come in, Deidara." I hate you so much right now Pein. Deidara slowly turned the corner to see all the members gaping at him. He blushed before bowing his head to let his bangs cover his face.

Holy shit. That was the only thing Hidan could think when he saw Deidara. What the hell was Pein thinking! If I could barely contain myself from raping him, who knows what the other members might do! Speaking of the other members they looked like they were undressing him with their eyes (even though he wasn't wearing much clothes to begin with).

After some more ogling Pein finally got to explain the extent of Deidara's punishment.

"So, you're saying that Deidara is the Akatuski's personal maid for the next week?" Sasori couldn't believe his luck. This was his opportunity to have the blonde at this beck and call.

"Hai."

"Also he has to do everything we say?"

"Within reason yes."

"Perfect."

"What was that?"

"U-uh, nothing. Nothing at all."

* * *

><p>The next day Deidara was dreading getting up. He knew today just might be the worst day of his life. Unfortunately today Deidara had to serve Itachi. Judging that Itachi was still pissed at him, Deidara was sure he was going to suffer.<p>

Deidara stood outside Itachi's room. He really needed to calm down. Maybe Itachi would be nice to him? Sadly, it's unlikely. Deidara quickly knocked three times.

"Itachi-Danna, are you in there, un?" As soon as the words were spoken the door infront of him revieled a shirtless and seemingly pissed Itachi.

"Ita-" Deidara was interrupted by Itachi pulling him into the room and locking the door. He was quickly shoved against the door with Itachi pressed against him.

"Dei-Chan, I must say I like this look on you." Itachi slowly trailed his hand up the thigh of the blonde. Deidara scowled before placing his hands on Itachi's chest trying to get more space between them.

"Thanks Itachi-Danna but, I'm only here to clean."

"No, Dei-Chan you are here to serve me." He placed a soft kiss between the bomber's neck and shoulder before pulling away. "Now, clean the bathroom." Deidara gapped before rushing into the bathroom.

Now you would think Itachi's bathroom was really clean. You were wrong. It was a mess! There were clothes all over the floor, hair bands in random places, hair products everywhere on the sink, and the towels were nowhere to be found. Itachi was a fucking slob!

"Ugh, this place is a freaking mess. I never noticed Itachi was so messy, un." Deidara decided it was time to start the cleaning. Deidara first picked up all the clothes and put them in a nearby hamper, then he put the hairbands and hair products in a bin under the sink. As he was bending over looking for towels he felt a hand on his ass. He let out an unmaly squeak before turning around to face his attacker.

"Itachi! Why did you do that for, un!" He could feel his face heat up as Itachi wrapped an arm around his waist pulling him flush against the sharingan user.

"It's Itachi-Danna and I wanted to remind you of what you were missing." Itachi pressed his lips against the shocked bomber. Deidara was confused about what Itachi was doing. Wasn't he still mad at him for breaking up with him? He figured he forgave him when he felt Itachi licking his bottom lip for entrance. Deidara considered shoving Itachi away but felt maybe he should give Itachi a farewell kiss. The kiss soon got heated as Itachi started to grind against him. Deidara let out a small moan as he disconnected his lips from Itachi's.

"Mmmmm, Itachi-Danna. Thank you for the farewell kiss but I need to get back to cleaning, un." Itachi tightened his grip before grapping Deidara's chin to make him look him in the eyes.

"I have no intention of saying goodbye to you ever again. Now Dei-Chan care to 'sevice' me?"

"W-what? Itachi w-what are you talking about?" Itachi ignored him and pressed his mouth harshly against the blondes. Deidara tried to push him off but he was too strong. Itachi moved his hand down to quickly pull off the panties under Deidara's dress.

"Itachi! NO, UN!" Itachi didn't listen instead he turned the blonde around and bent him over the sink. He quickly pulled down his pants and lined himself up with the bomber's un-stretched entrance.

"Get ready Deidara."

"Itachi NOO-" Deidara was interrupted by the bathroom door being kicked in revealing an angry Hidan and an even angrier Sasori.

"Step away from Deidara now you fucking bastard before I sacrifice your sorry ass to Lord Jashin!"

"Get away from him Uchiha." Sasori was beyond pissed. No one could ever get away with doing that to his blonde. Itachi smirked before pulling away from the blonde.

"Now are you angry or just jealous?"

"Fuck you Uchiha!"

"Why would we be jealous of someone like you?"

"Hn, because of have something both of you desire."

While the others were still arguing Deidara slowly curled himself up into a ball on the floor. Tears poured from his eyes. He couldn't believe Itachi would try to force himself on him. He had a feeling that Itachi was still mad but he never imagined he would do something like that. Itachi never abused him while they were together. He treated him really nice. He even bought him gifts and helped him with his training. This new Itachi was someone he had never seen before.

"We might desire him but we would never stoop this low." Sasori looked to the side to see the heartbreaking sight of his beautiful blonde shaking as he cried.

"Are you sure? Hn, I bet you would do anything just to have Deidara, wouldn't you?"

"Nothing like fucking raping you fucking bastard!" Just then a deadly aura was felt throughout the Akatsuki hideout as Pein appeared in the bathroom doorway.

"What the hell is going on!"

"Ask the fucking Uchiha-bastard!"

"Explain now," Pein harshly whispered in a tone promising instant death if he was lied to.

"Hn, I have nothing to explain."

"If you want to live you will explain NOW!" Itachi didn't even flinch.

"P-pein-D-d-donno." All eyes turned towards the soft voice. Deidara was standing and making his way over to Pein. As soon as he was close enough Pein pulled the shaken blonde into his arms. Deidara rested his head on Pein's shoulder as he tried to contol he sobbing. "Itachi h-he t-tried t-to...to r-ra...r-ra-"

"Shhhhh, It's ok Deidara I understand. Here go with Hidan and Sasori I will personally deal with Itachi." Pein quickly handed Deidara over to Hidan before turning his attention towards Itachi. Once he was sure the others were gone he approached the Uchiha.

"Do you have any idea what you have done?"

* * *

><p><em>Was it good? :D<em>

_Who's room should Deidara clean next and which pairing do you want to see more of?_

_Please Review!_

_(I kind of got distracted while writing watching original Naruto episodes. Maybe somemore reviews will encourage me to update soon?_


	4. Chapter 4: Why?

_Sorry for the extremely late update! I have been busy with a lot of things lately. My work insists I work more hours to make up for the people they fired and I had a brief medical scare (not to mention I'm overloaded with work from school). Due to that and some other unnamed issues I had to put my stories on the backburner. Now that I'm healthy and work fewer hours I can focus on writing/updating more!_

_Oh, I would also like to thank my Beta **fulofhyperness **for being patient and understanding._

_So on with Chapter 4!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

_Warning: Pissed off Akatsuki Members and Angst._

* * *

><p><strong>The Akatsuki Loves Deidara<strong>

**Chapter 4: Why?**

"Do you have any idea what you have done?" hissed the infuriated leader.

"What do you expect me to do when Deidara is strutting around here dressed like some common whore?" Itachi turned to glare back at Pein. No matter how much their leader scared the other members, Itachi wasn't going to back down.

"Let's get one thing straight Uchiha. No one, I mean no one refers to Deidara or another member as a whore. Deidara has been nothing but an angel to you for the past few months and this is how you repay him? You disgust me," spat Pein.

"Oh, really? If he was so much of an angel why would he break up with me just so he could whor-"

"If you dare finish that sentence I will slit your throat where you stand!" Pein was seething. _Arrogant prick! He's lucky I don't gut him for what's he has already done! _"I suggest you leave the base for a few days before I really lose my temper. If I see you anywhere near Deidara in the next week, I won't hesitate to tie you up with chakra bonds and give you over to your otouto! I'm sure he would just _love _to see you!"

"You'll regret this Pein. Mark my words." _Deidara and the rest of this organization will suffer for what they have done._

"GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" _I swear I'm going to rip him limb from limb, then soak the pieces in acid till there is nothing left!_

"Hn." Itachi quickly gathered his belongings before making his leave. It's not he was afraid of Pein; he just didn't want to deal with a PMS-ing leader. Yeah, that was the reason.

"Pein! Madara wants to speak to you right away," Konan said as appeared in a tornado of paper.

"Great, just what I need at a moment like this. _Fucking Uchihas." _Pein sighed before heading to his office to meet the one and only, Uchiha Madara.

* * *

><p>A few rooms away Deidara was curled up in a certain puppet's lap sobbing uncontrollably. Hidan had a left a few minutes early trying to find Deidara some more suitable clothes. Sasori shifted Deidara's weight slightly before lying down on his bed with the bomber curled into his side.<p>

"Shhh, shhhh. It's ok Deidara. Leader-Sama is taking care of the Uchiha-Teme, " Sasori said as he gently petted Deidara's hair. He didn't really have much experience with comforting people since he had become a human puppet for almost twenty years, so he just did whatever seemed to work at the time. Soon Deidara's sobbing stopped and was replaced with soft whimpers.

"S-sasori-danna?" startled by the blonde's sudden speech Sasori glanced down to see the watery eyes of the broken bomber staring back at him.

"Yes?"

"W-where's Hida-Kun?" Before Sasori could answer a soft knock was heard from the doorway. Hidan quickly stepped into the room carrying a big cotton shirt with a small thigh length pair of shorts.

"Hey. This was the only fucking thing I could find. I think the shorts are Konan's but they should fit you." Hidan slowly walked over to the pair and placed the clothes at he end of the bed. "Come on puppet-fucker let's leave so Blondie can get dressed." Just as Sasori moved to get up a hand clutching his Akatsuki cloak stopped him.

"Y-you g-guys can stay, j-just don't l-look, un" Deidara murmured.

"What? You can't be fucking serious! You almost got raped and you want us in here with you while your fucking changing?" Hidan didn't really mind being in the same room while Deidara changed but he couldn't trust himself. _The Uchiha is right. I'd do anything to be with Deidara. _"I don't know about puppet-fucker but I'm leaving."

"Wait! I j-just don't want to be l-left alone! W-what If _he _comes back?" Deidara whimpered and buried his face in the middle of Sasori's shoulder blades clutching onto the over-sized cloak. _Itachi could have gotten away from Pein. What If he is waiting for Sasori-Danna and Hidan to leave? I don't even have my clay with me, how could I fight back against the Sharingan? Hell, he didn't even use his Sharingan and look how far he got! Why would the organization choose a weakling like me to join? I'm useless. _Deidara was broken out of his thoughts when he cold arms wrap around him and someone's forehead lightly pressed against the crown of his hair.

"Deidara, Hidan and I will be right outside. If that bastard even thinks about touching you I'll add him to my puppet collection. Now that I think about it that's not a bad idea," Sasori mused. _Itachi must have really shaken the brat up. His normal over-confidant attitude has disappeared completely._

"Oi, Blondie. If it makes you feel any better I'll sacrifice his sorry ass to Lord Jashin before handing his body off to puppet-fucker." Sasori shot Hidan a glare before gently pulling away from the distressed bomber.

"For the last time baka stop calling me puppet-fucker before I poison all of your precious food." Now it was the Jashinist's turn to glare. "Deidara will be right back," Sasori stated before pulling the cursing Hidan by the ear out of the room. After a few moments Deidara got up from the bed and carefully mad his way to the conjoined bathroom. Once inside the small room he collapsed onto the floor in a fit of sobs. _Why does my life bring me nothing but pain?_

* * *

><p>Just outside of the bomber's room Hidan and Sasori were once again, arguing.<p>

"Oi, why the hell do I have to fetch the clothes while you get to cuddle with my fucking blonde!"

"Because you would most likely scare him more than comfort him."

"Say's the 35 year old puppet chasing after a 19 year old! Not tah' mention your creepy fetish for turning humans into fucking morbid puppets. _Fucking Pedophile."_

"Yes because being a masochistic, cult worshipping zealot is any better. Ingesting people's blood to perform a jutsu. I'm surprised you havn't contracted some sort of disease." Touché.

"You know what? Fuck you!" hissed Hidan.

"No thank you I don't want AIDS."

"I DON'T HAVE FUCKING AIDS YOU PEDOPHILE PUPPET!"

"MASOCHISTIC PSYCOPATH!"

"SADISTIC ICE PRINCE!"

"UNEDUCATED BRUTE!"

"NECROP-" Hidan was cut off by a loud booming voice from down the hall.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! INSTEAD OF ARGUING OVER STUPID CRAP MAYBE YOU SHOULD BE TAKING CARE OF THE BLONDE I LEFT IN YOUR CARE!" screamed the infuriated Pein as he made his way towards the duo. One thought passed through Hidan and Sasori's mind, _Oh shit, Deidara!_

* * *

><p>Sobs racked Deidara's lean frame as he braced himself against the small bathtub in the corner of the bathroom. Deidara's face fell into his hands as tears streamed down his lightly tanned face. His hair created a blonde curtain around his face shielding him from the outside world. <em>Why would Itachi do this to me? Didn't he say he loved me not too long ago? Do I not deserve his love? I probably don't. When we were together I was constantly a burden to him. Attracting attention from other guys while I was with him or even being attracted to other guys while in a relationship. No wonder he tried to rape me. He must think I'm some cheap whore. Not too far from the truth huh? I fucking liked dressing like this! Hell I haven't even changed out of this dress yet. I didn't deserve to be saved. I deserve everything that would have happened. <em>Deidara slowly reached for the lone kunai he left on the floor of the bathroom. It was from his last mission when he lazily threw all of his supplies on the floor while changing. He placed the blade directly over the vein on his left wrist before lightly pressing down. _The Akatsuki would be better off without me. No, that's not true. I'm of some use right? Yeah, but what is it?_

* * *

><p><em>Awww poor Dei-Chan! Hopefully thing will get better soon, right? Maybe! ^^<em>

**_Thank you for your reviews last chapter:_**

**_PartyDarnit_**

**_Taeryfai_**

**_New account sign up taken name_**

**_Becka-30_**

**_SKYSCRAPER_**

**_YaoiFanGirl96_**

**_KawaiiGaara_**

**_Athenodorie_**

**_ninjapanda000_**

_I would like a few reviews before I update again. My one story 'Orange Sand' only got 1 review on its latest chapter. I spent a lot of time outlining/researching/writing for that chapter. I was really upset that no one seemed to really like it. D:_

_Please review!_


	5. Chapter 5: Pain and Pleasure

_Another chapter for my lovely readers! :3_

_I would like to dedicate this chapter to **PartyDarnit **who threatened to beat me with a dead kitten if I didn't update. To avoid death by a cute fluffy kitty I have slaved over my laptop to produce this chapter. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto_

_Warnings: Cutting/Angst, Language, and sexual themes._

* * *

><p><strong>The Akatsuki Loves Deidara<strong>

**Chapter 5: Pain and Pleasure**

Deidara hesitantly moved the blade of the kunai across the skin of his wrist. He hissed as the blade nicked his skin making a small amount of blood bubble up to the surface. _Why won't this make the pain go away? _He dragged the blade against the skin once more watching the crimson blood trickle down the side of his wrist and drip onto the tile floor. _Maybe I'm not cutting deep enough? _Deidara dug the blade into the skin of his wrist once again until it was stopped by bone. As he went to remove the blade the door to the bathroom was slammed open causing the blade to cut deeply into the veins of the blonde's wrist. Deidara screeched in pain as blood poured from the wound.

"Oh Jashin." Deidara knew that voice from somewhere but he couldn't focus on the person as he cradled his wrist against his chest. His entire wrist throbbed as he felt his vision blur slightly. _Why did I do this?_

"Deidara." Deidara slowly lifted his head to see a blur of orange and black before his body slumped to the cold floor.

"Sasori, go get Kakazu. Hidan, get Deidara a change of clothes and something to wrap his wrist in, " commanded Pein as he pulled the bombers limp frame against his chest. He gently pushed honey blonde strands away to reveal a lightly tanned face. "Why would you do this Deidara?"

* * *

><p>A few hours later the Akatsuki base had finally calmed down. Pein had changed Deidara into the clothes Hidan had given him. He didn't understand why Hidan would choose such revealing shorts for the teen but he wasn't going to complain. Kakazu had stitched up the bomber's wrist and applied a healing jutsu to prevent scarring. He left after wrapping the wound leaving the blonde to rest. Of course Pein still had a few choice words to say to the duo he had ordered to watch over Deidara.<p>

*_In Pein's Office*_

"Did you honestly think it was a good idea to leave Deidara alone for such a long period of time after what happened yesterday?" Pein asked.

"We only fucking left him so he could change."

"Not to mention it's Hidan's fault he was there by himself for awhile. If he had just left my there with the brat none of this would have happened." _This is that idiot's entire fault. _Sasori tilted his head toward the Jashinist and sent him a heated glare. _It was obvious Deidara didn't want to be left alone but of course Hidan couldn't leave me alone with my brat just because he was jealous._

"What the fuck? It isn't my fucking fault. I just didn't want the pedophile puppet molesting Deidara just after the Uchiha-bastard tried to rape him!" Hidan hissed glaring right back at the puppet master.

"Just admit it's your fault. If you had just let me stay in the room Deidara never would have had the chance to hurt himself."

"You would have raped him if a fucking had!" Hidan responded loudly.

"No I wouldn't. I would never harm my brat unlike a certain sadist." Sasori countered.

"I wouldn't fucking harm my blonde you Jashin damn puppet."

"Tch. Your blonde? Deidara wouldn't even let you touch him."

"Yeah right. I bet by the end of this week I could have him screaming my name." Hidan challenged as he smirked confidently.

"Hn. I could have him calling my name before the night is over." Sasori stated as he let an evil grin decorate his features.

"How? Surely not with your wooden dick." Hidan teased as he looked pointedly at the redhead's crotch.

"For the last time I don't have a wooden dick! When I changed myself into a puppet I left some of my human parts."

"So you left your tiny fucking dick?"

"It's not small you idiot."

"Pfft, yeah sure."

"Yeah, wel-" Their argument was cut of by a stapler flying across the room and hitting Hidan square in the face.

"Shut the hell up!"

"FUCK, that hurt you asshole!" whined the Jashinst as he rubbed the increasingly red mark on his nose.

"Good. Now since you two seem to not be able to get along and work as a team, I have decided that you just need to spend a little more time together. For the next two days you two will be partners. I have assigned you a mission to go to Sunagakure and spy on the Kazekage. According to our spies he has obtained information on our organization. You will look for anything that looks like a threat to us and eliminate it. Since the Kazekage is also a jinchūriki if possible cature him but don't get yourselves caught. You are dismissed."

"Hai Leader-Sama."

Pein sighed as he watched the duo leave his office. _I give them 4 hours before one of them is severely injured. Might as well go check on Deidara. _Pein stood up from his desk and made his away down the gloomy hallways of the Akatsuki. Finally he stopped in front of a door with a white dove painted artistically on the yellow stained oak. He knocked twice before quietly pushing open the door to the artist room. Upon entering he saw a patch of blonde hair peaking out from under a black sheet on the bed in the far corner of the room.

"Deidara." he called softly as he approached the small bed hosting the bomber.

"Yes Pein-Donno, un?" spoke the soft voice of the drowsy blonde.

"How are you feeling?" Pein asked as he sat on the edge of the bed. He gently placed his hand on the blonde's cheek as he stared into azure eyes.

"Fine, un." Deidara mumbled has he subconsciously leaned into the Leader's touch.

"Deidara, why did you harm yourself? Are you not happy here or was it because of the Uchiha? Please tell me. " Pein pleaded. Deidara closed his eyes before letting a lone tear slide down his face.

"I'm nothing but a w-whore and I do nothing f-for this o-organization, un." sobbed Deidara as he buried his face into Pein's chest. Pein pulled the artist into his lap before he gently stroked Deidara's silky blonde hair.

"Shhh, your not a whore. I don't ever want to hear you talk so negatively about yourself. You do a lot for the Akatsuki, Dei. " He stopped to pull the bomber's face close to his own before continuing, "Without you we would all be lost, especially me." Pein whispered heatedly as he captured Deidara's lips in a sweet kiss. Feeling soft lips pressed against his own, Deidara let out a small gasp allowing Pein to dart his tongue between the blonde's lips. The artist shyly started to kiss back, tangling tongues in sinfully slow battle. Deidara moaned softly as Pein moved to his neck to sucking on his pulse. He latched his lips onto the skin and sucked hard leaving a large red violet mark.

"Do you want this, Dei?" Pein breathed against the blonde's neck causing a shudder to run down his spine. Quickly nodding his head Deidara swung his left leg to straddle the redhead. The blonde tugged off his own shirt before moving to unbutton the cloak hiding the body of the man in front of him.

"Let me help you with that." Pein hurriedly ripped open his cloak before throwing it across the room. Once the bulky cloak was out of the way a pale toned chest was revealed. Deidara's breath hitched at the sight before he lifted his hands to rub the deviously smooth skin presented to him. He paused when he noticed chakra rod piercings placed around the redhead's collarbone and abs.

"Do you have these anywhere else, un?" Deidara questioned as he explored Pein's body with lithe fingers.

"I guess you'll have to find out," Pein purred as he flipped Deidara under him. The blonde squeaked as his back hit the mattress. Pein littered the artist's chest with kisses and long licks before he tweaked a pebbled nub. Deidara let out a slightly pain moan that turned into a pleasured one as Pein took the nub into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the nipple in his mouth before giving a harsh suck. The redhead moved to the other nub giving it the same treatment before trailing kisses down the blonde's abdomen. Pein's tongue plunged into his bellybutton receiving a moan in return. Giving his tongue one more swirl the Rinnegan user teasingly slid a hand to rest on the artist upper thigh.

"Are you sure about this?" The Leader asked.

"Yes," Deidara whined as he rocked his hips trying to get Pein to focus on a different area of his overheated body. Nodding his head Pein slowly pulled off the small shorts and boxers to get to his 'prize'.

"Hmmm, look how hard you are already," Pein hummed as he wrapped long slender digits around the bomber's heated length. He slowly pumped his hand up and down earning a displeased groan from the blonde.

"Faster, un!" Deidara commanded as he thrust into the pale hand around his member.

"Seems you have forgotten your place, Deidara. I'm the Leader of this organization and I give the orders. So would you like to rephrase that?" Pein purred as he nipped at the blonde's ear and stilled his hand. Deidara whimpered before looking at Pein with pleading eyes.

"Please Pein-Donno?" Deidara asked while rocking his hips trying to tempt the redhead into continuing.

"Well since you asked so nicely..." Pein started pumped the blonde's length quickly. He pressed their lips together in a passionate kiss drowning out the artist's pleasured moans.

"More, please, un!" Pein brought his free hand up to the blonde's face presenting him three fingers.

"Suck," Pein ordered as he brushed his thumb across the slit of the bomber's member. Deidara moaned before hesitantly grabbing his Leader's wrist and pulling the pale fingers into his mouth. He sucked hurriedly as he coated the fingers in saliva.

"That's good," Pein said as he retracted his fingers from the blonde's cavern. He parted Deidara's thighs as he placed a slick digit against the bomber's puckered entrance. "Ready?" After receiving a nod he carefully slid one finger into the blonde. Deidara hissed at the slightly pain sensation before he relaxed his body to make the process easier. Watching the blonde's reaction Pein decided it was okay to move on. He added the second digit and scissored his fingers gaining a pained groan from the teen beneath him. "Shh, relax. One more to go, Dei." Pein stated as he pushed the last finger into the artist. The blonde tensed before slowly relaxing his muscles to try and ease the pain. Suddenly Deidara arched his back and moaned loudly.

"T-There, again please!" the Rinnegan user complied observing the writhing artist. Feeling his groin throb the redhead decided it was time to finally get to the main event. He pulled his fingers from the blonde as he ignored the disappointed whimper the bomber let out. Pein practically ripped off his pants and boxers while he kicked off his sandals. He sighed in relief when his erection was finally out of its confinements. Just as he was positioning himself between the blonde's thighs he heard a distressed noise come from the teen under him. As he looked up at Deidara he noticed the artist was staring fearfully at his Leader's engorged erection. _He's huge! _

"What's wrong?" questioned the confused leader.

"Y-Your bigger than I-Itachi,un."

"Don't worry I'll be gentle," Pein assured as he lined himself up with the blonde's entrance. The redhead's eyes scanned over the blonde that would soon be his. The blonde's tousled hair, pink glossy parted lips, flushed cheeks, and azure eyes full of lust. _Perfect. No one can ever be more beautiful than you are right now. _Leaving his gaze on the blonde's face Pein slowly pushed into his new lover. The both let out moans but one was from pleasure the other from pain. Deidara panted as he tried to relax his lower muscles. _It hurts so much. _A single tear made it's way down his face before he felt smooth lips kiss it away.

"Relax, Dei." Deidara gave a small whine but complied. Once Pein saw/felt that the blonde was no longer tense so he gently pulled out before pushing back in. He set a gentle pace slowly moving in and out of the artist.

"Faster, please." The blonde bucked his hips into each thrust of the redhead. Soon they were both lost in pleasure as Pein slammed into the blonde's prostate causing him to tighten around the member inside of him. "T-There!" the bomber screamed out in pleasure as Pein repeatedly hit his pleasure spot. "Nnnghh, ha-harder!" Pein was so lost in pleasure he seemed to have forgotten about the blonde ordering him and just continued to slam into him. Soon Pein delivered a particularly hard thrust causing Deidara's vision to turn white as he came across his and Pein's chest. Feeling the blonde clamp down on his member Pein groaned as he came too. The exhausted artist let out a weak moan as he felt liquid warmth fill his body. When Pein's breathing finally calmed down he carefully pulled out of the blonde before lying down next to him. Using the last bit of his strength he pulled the blonde onto his chest and wrapped his arms around a slim waist.

"Do you feel better now, Deidara?" Pein asked.

"Yes, un." Deidara giggled as he cuddled into his Leader's chest. _Maybe someone does care about me after all._ Just as they were about to fall asleep a high-pitched voice squealed as the door open.

"Deidara-Senpai!" Pein inwardly groaned. _Damn you Madara! Must you ruin everything?_

* * *

><p><em>And this my lovely readers is the wonderful yaoi creation called PeinDei!<em>

_I reward my readers a lemon for my slow updating! Was it good? :3_

_Now to shamelessly promote another one of my fanfictions. If you liked this story you should go check out my newest story called 'Akatsuki Wants A Baby'. It's my first Mpreg and I have many ideas for it._

_*Please Review so I will happily continue writing*_


	6. Chapter 6: Madara

_Ok, so sorry about not writing for awhile. Lots of personal things came up. I'm glad people still reviewed even though I hadn't updated for a bit. But no worries. I am back! :D_

_O.e Has it really been that long since I updated this? Apparently._ _That last lemon was kind of bad, sorry 'bout that_. _I'm spending a lot more time writing now to make sure they are good._

_On with the Yaoi! :D_

_Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto_

_Warnings: Yaoi, Language, and Lemons, some Angst. (Whole story warnings)_

_***SPOILER*** Yeah, I know that Tobi isn't actually Madara, he just pretended to be him. But for this fanfic I'm just going to keep the whole 'Tobi is Madara' thing. ***SPOILER***  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>The Akatsuki Loves Deidara<strong>

**Chapter 6: Madara  
><strong>

"Do you feel better now, Deidara?" Pein asked.

"Yes, un." Deidara giggled as he cuddled into his Leader's chest. _Maybe someone does care about me after all._ Just as they were about to fall asleep a high-pitched voice squealed as the door open.

"Deidara-senpai!" Pein inwardly groaned. _Damn you Madara! Must you ruin everything?_

"Hmm?" The blonde turned his head to the side only to be blinded by a mass of orange swirls.

"Senpai!"

Deidara squeaked, jumping slightly before he glare at the masked man. "What, un?"

"What were you doing with Leader-sama? Tobi heard weird noises!" Tobi 'innocently' questioned. Deidara gasped, his face flushing in embarrassment.

"N-Nothing much, Tobi. We were just training, right Leader-sama?" the blonde said as he cast Pein a pointed look.

"Training, right."

"But, Senpai! It sounded like you were hurt!"

"I fine, un. Leader-sama was just being a little rough." lied Deidara, hoping Tobi would be his normal idiotic self and believe him. Tobi hummed with his poniter finger where his chin would be, giving the impression of a thinking pose.

"Tobi thinks Deidara-senpai is a liar."

"We were tra-"

"Deidara. Why don't you go take a shower while I talk to Tobi, ok?" interrupted Pein. Deidara gave a hesitant nod to Pein as he gather a sheet around his nude body.

"Sure, un." After placing a small kiss on Pein's cheek, Deidara disappeared behind the oak door of the adjoining bathroom. Once the blonde was out of sight Pein turned towards the masked man, pulling up the comforter to conceal his nudity.

"So why are you and Senpai both naked?" Tobi asked, leaning slightly forward with his hands behind his back.

"Cut the act Madara." the red-head demanded. "What do you want?"

"Ah, you know me so well." drawled a deep voice from behind the orange swirled mask. "I want something you have in your possession right now."

"No." Pein immediately responded.

"I'm not asking." the Uchiha growled.

"I'm not handing him over to you Madara."

"Your not really in a position to defy me, are you _Nagato_?" hissed Madara, slowly stepping up to the bed. "We wouldn't want something to happen to Konan, Nagato."

"I'll give you twenty-four hours with him. Nothing more." whispered Pein, eyes closed in frustration. Either let Madara have Deidara for a little while or have Madara kill Konan.

"I'm glad you see things my way, Nagato." Madara hummed happily as he made his way to the door. "Have Deidara-senpai come to my room after he gets out of the shower." the raven-haired man said in his 'Tobi voice'.

When Madara was gone Pein got up and walked to the closed bathroom door. Knocking lightly Pein spoke, "Deidara, I have to get back to my paperwork. When your dressed can you go and keep Tobi busy?"

"Yeah, un." yelled Deidara, voice muffled by the running of the shower.

"Ok." Pein sighed and got dressed.

"Madara, you better not hurt him. He's fragile as it is."

* * *

><p>Fully dressed in mid-thigh length black khakis and a loose long-sleeved black shirt, Deidara approached the bright orange door of his fellow Akatsuki member.<p>

"Tobi." called the blonde as he knocked softly on the door. Soon loud footsteps were heard before the door opened.

"Hi Deidara-senpai."

"Hi Tobi, un."

"Tobi wants to know if you want to come inside."

"I do, un."

"Yay!" Tobi cheered, running back into his room and flopping down face first on the bed. Deidara calmly walked into room and looked around. It was surprising cleaner than he thought it would be, only a stray piece of clothing here or there. He sat on the edge of the bed and watched in amusement as Tobi reached under the bed and pulled out a coloring book.

"Want to color with Tobi, Deidara-senpai?" Tobi asked, opening a box of crayons. Deidara smiled softly and nodded, taking a seat next to the childish Akatsuki member. He picked up a blue crayon and silently worked on helping Tobi color in the ocean. It was nice to be in the presence of another person where he could just relax and act like a child again. Once the picture was finished Tobi squealed and ripped the page out of the book.

"Can Deidara-senpai make this into his pretty art?"

"Umm, how about you keep it."

"Why? Senpai doesn't want to show Tobi his art unless he is blowing Tobi up?" Deidara flailed, shaking his head from side to side. _Dammit the one time I try to be nice to the idiot he still thinks I'm being mean._

"No, no, no! We've spent a lot of time together making the picture and I want you to always have it, un."

"Aww, Senpai is so nice to Tobi today!" giggled the raven, pulling him into a hug. The blonde stiffened for a moment before he slowly relaxed and wrapped his arms around the other man. Deidara soon grew irritated when Tobi showed no sign of letting go, instead he nuzzled his head into the blonde's stomach and sighed in content.

"Tobi."

"Yes?"

"Let go, un." The easily annoyed artist sighed, mentally preparing himself for Tobi's complaints.

"But Tobi likes being close to his senpai." The orange masked raven tightened his arms around the blonde's waist and tilted his head up to look at the other. "He's Tobi's favorite person in the whole entire world." Upon hearing this Deidara's face flushed a light red causing him to quickly look away, hiding his face behind his hair.

"Don't say things like that, un. I don't think you understand how that sounds."

"Oh I believe I do, Deidara." Said blonde tensed from the spoken words, something seemed extremely off about Tobi. His normally high-pitched, childish voice was now deep and masculine. _W-what the hell..._

"Tobi?" the artist hesitantly asked, extremely confused on Tobi's sudden voice change.

"Yes and no." responded that same deep masculine voice, sending shivers down the blonde's spine. _This can't be Tobi. No way.  
><em>

Deidara quickly jumped to his feet making his way to the bedroom door. Any other time he would have stayed and confronted the intruder but today he was unarmed, and honestly a little sore from his night with Pein. As soon as a feminine hand touched the handle of the door, the body attached to it was roughly yanked backwards and thrown onto the slightly hard mattress of the other Akatsuki member. Deidara let out a breath as his back connected with the mattress before immediately struggling when a heavy weight settled on his abdomen. Looking up he was meet with the orange, swirly mask of Tobi.

"Now Deidara, isn't it a little rude to leave before I finish answering your question?" the newly dark voice of Tobi purred, as he he moved one of his hands to caress one of the blonde's cheeks. Feeling the cold touch of the other man Deidara stopped struggling but remained tense as he waited for him to continue. "Yes you know me by Tobi," the man paused to reach up and slid his mask off to the side, revealing half his face and a Sharingan. Deidara gasped, anger soon flashing in his eyes. _He was an Uchiha this whole time? Bastard..._

"But Tobi isn't my real name." The man slowly removed the rest of the mask, gently lowering it onto the bed side table. As he moved to face the bomber once again, Deidara was meet with black, spiky long hair and crimson eyes. _I-I didn't expect "Tobi" to look like this_...

"It's Uchiha Madara."

* * *

><p><em>Sorry for the extremely late update and short chapter! *Hangs head in shame* I could have finished this awhile ago but just haven't felt motivated to write.<em>  
><em><br>Please review and I'll try and update one of my fics sometime in the next week or two._

_Thank you for reading!~ c:_


End file.
